


One chance to make it

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: The Fairest of the Rare, F/M, Fairest of the Rare's 5 Sentence Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Xenophilius and Molly Weasley haven’t had their chance but now is their chance





	One chance to make it

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fairest of the Rare Wild Weekend Roulette, I was given the pairing Molly Weasley/Xenophilius Lovegood and this was the result. Hopefully it doesn’t suck!

Xenophilius stood watching Molly Weasley as she graduated from Hogwarts and couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she was; the age gap was something to be desired but her eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him and drew him in. The way she laughed at the weird things he came out gave him hope that they could work through anything. She had broken up with the Weasley boy a year ago today and had told Xenophilius, his window would open in a year. So here he was sitting in the bleachers of the quidditch pitch waiting for her to finish so he could go to her. 

 

Molly stepped down from the pedestal and waited until the last name was called before looking into the bleachers at him. That was his signal. He could happily go to her. 

 

Pushing through the crowd to get to one another they came together and held the other tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of it being a dream. 

 

“I love you, Molly Prewett.” Xenophilius said in an awe filled tone. 

 

“I love you too, Xenophilius Lovegood. Want to leave and have a nice dinner?” Molly asked hopefully. 

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, love.” Xenophilius said, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Walking off into the sunset together they knew this was their only chance at a happy ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
